La mejor decisión
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: La guerra acabó, ahora todos deben tomar su camino. Basado en el final del anime.


Y otra pequeña historia más de estos dos, se volvieron una pequeña obsesión xD tengo alguna idea más para otra pequeña historia, espero tener tiempo y así la subiré pronto también ^^ pero de momento no prometo nada xD

**Advertencia**: Spoiler del final del anime

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**La mejor decisión **

Después de los sucesos del Bahamut, todos tuvieron que concentrarse en reparar la ciudad, Charioce lo hacía desde el trono, con la ayuda de los caballeros Orleans que ahora se habían convertido en sus ojos. Nina mientras tanto ayudaba gracias a su gran fuerza, cargando materiales y animando a todos con su buen humor y sonrisa, incluso sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

A pesar de que todos se encontraban tan ocupados, Charioce siempre hacia un hueco en su agenda, para esperar a Nina en la terraza, lugar donde ella podría llegar sin problema alguno si se convertía en dragón.

A pesar de los problemas que tenían respecto a lo que tuvieron que dar algo cambio: vista y habla, ambos se sentían cómodos con su relación. Encontraron la manera de entenderse a base de roces y caricias. Pero para el rey se presentaba un nuevo reto y estaba nervioso por ello.

Después de las indirectas de los caballeros Orleans, aquellos con los que más confianza tenía, el joven tomó una decisión que llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde el día del festival. No volvería a separarse de Nina nunca más, era la decisión más obvia, pero el hombre siempre tuvo en su cabeza sus obligaciones antes que sus sentimientos, por eso había estado tan ciego al respecto. Lo cual era toda una ironía si se tenía en cuenta su estado actual.

Cuando Nina llegó a la terraza, se encontró con algo fuera de lo normal, Charioce no estaba sentado en su trono como siempre, el hombre se encontraba caminando de manera nerviosa, lo que hizo a la joven dragón pensar en lo peor.

Si hubiese tenido su voz, habría preguntado si algo iba mal, pero ahora en su lugar tendría que hacerle saber de su preocupación por sus acciones.

Sin dudarlo, Nina se acercó al rey y tomó sus manos, asustando al hombre por una milésima de segundo.

\- ¿Nina? - preguntó él

La joven todavía sentía temblar sus piernas cuando el hombre pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera, sobre todo si se veía tan esperanzado.

Ella tomó la mano de Charioce y la puso en su mejilla, dándole a entender, que era ella quien se encontraba allí, lo cual fue seguido por una sonrisa del mayor.

\- Hoy fuiste realmente sigilosa - añadió él

_"Solo porque tu cabeza estaba en las nubes"_ pensó Nina, pero por más que quisiese, no podía transmitir esas palabras a su pareja

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó nuevamente el rey, sorprendido ante lo quieta que estaba la joven

Ella negó con la cabeza, pues él aún tenía su mano posada en su mejilla y podría saber así lo que hacía.

El rubio pareció pensar algunos minutos si debía contradecir, pues notaba a la joven demasiado tranquila, pero al final aceptó la respuesta de la chica.

\- Tengo algo importante de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo - pidió el hombre

Nina era curiosa por naturaleza, pero si él se lo pedía de esa manera, tampoco es como si pudiese negarse, solo esperaba que no fuese algo grave.

\- No es nada malo - añadió igualmente el hombre, conociendo cómo funcionaba la cabeza de su novia

Nina no pudo evitar reír, realmente era amada por Charioce.

\- ¿Recuerdas el baile en el palacio? - preguntó el hombre tocando con miedo el tema, ya que sabía cómo acabó todo aquella vez

Ese baile era algo que la joven nunca olvidaría, la primera parte fue como un cuento de hadas y Nina adoraba recordarlo. Mientras que la segunda parte rompió su corazón, pero ahora que sabía los motivos tras sus palabras, no podía odiar al chico.

\- Ese día las mujeres esperaban que yo las invitase a bailar, quizás con la esperanza de convertirse en cenicienta por un día, más ninguna llamó jamás mi atención, yo tenía una misión, pero todo eso cambió cuando te acercaste, jamás podría rechazar bailar contigo - comenzó el hombre

Nina no entendía a donde iba la conversación, pero le gustaba el hecho de ser la única mujer con el valor de invitar al rey a un baile, se sentía orgullosa de ello.

\- Siempre tuviste el valor del que otras mujeres carecen, probablemente por eso llamaste mi atención desde el primer momento, aunque siempre es molesto cuando vas un paso por delante de mí - añadió él

De alguna manera, aquello empezaba a sentirse como una regañina para la menor, pero la mano de Charioce no abandonaba su mejilla, lo cual le daba seguridad.

\- Los caballeros decían que soy insoportable y que sólo hay una persona que me soporta, por lo que no debería dejarte escapar, sé que tienen razón, además de que estoy seguro de que, si espero por más tiempo, serás tú quien se me proponga, por lo que quiero preservar el orgullo que me queda - dijo Charioce mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo

Nina se dio cuenta de que, si pudiese hablar, se habría quedado sin palabras igualmente, tenía que ser una broma, pero Charioce rara vez hacía alguna.

Con mucho cuidado debido a su ceguera, el rey se puso de rodillas y sacó una pequeña caja con un hermoso pero sencillo anillo rojo con un grabado de un dragón en él.

\- ¿Querrías convertirte en mi reina? Estoy seguro de que ese puesto siempre fue tuyo desde un principio - preguntó él

Nina no podía responder, pero si Charioce sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas pensaría lo peor. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja, logrando tirar al hombre al suelo, pues él no podía saber que ella se lanzaría. Para suerte de ambos, ninguno se hizo daño.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - preguntó Charioce sin necesitar respuesta alguna

El beso que Nina le dio fue respuesta suficiente.

**Fin**


End file.
